After Killer in High Heels
by JessCM09
Summary: ONE SHOT- Completely unrelated to my Rizzoli and Isles series. I watched Killer in High Heels the other day and I just really wanted something else from the ending of that episode so I decided to write an alternative myself!


**After Killer in High Heels**

"Just stay alive."

It was the last thing Jane said to Maura before leaving her best friend in a prison cell full of prisoners; feeling bothered by the black eye and what could happen in the time that the blonde would be spending there. Jane couldn't help but blame herself, wishing she hadn't left Maura alone at that party. If she had simply stuck it out and remained with her friend than Maura would never have been in a situation to get herself drugged and sent to prison for a crime she didn't commit.

Because Maura didn't kill anyone. Jane knew from the beginning that there was no way that Maura; sweet, quirky Maura could ever hurt a soul, but the evidence was against them. Jane did everything she could to get her best friend out of jail, more than a little relieved when she Frost and Korsak were able to arrest the real killer, anxious to get Maura out of the cell she was being kept in and back home.

Though there was an interview to conduct, Jane only had to give Korsak a look before he told her to head home, understanding that she needed to see Maura as soon as she was released. And so Jane drove to the prison and waited nearly an hour for Maura to be released; her worries dissipating as soon as she saw the Medical Examiner heading her way.

"Need a ride?" Jane asked making the blonde smile despite the fact that she felt both physically and emotionally exhausted.

"Thank you," Maura sighed, immediately wrapping her arms around the brunette. "Thank you Jane."

"Hey," Jane shrugged, keeping Maura in a hug. "You're the one who helped us figure it out. There was no way I was letting you stay in there though. Are you okay?" She finally pulled back so she could get a better look at Maura's face, keeping a hold on the shorter woman's shoulders.

"Better now," Maura replied, grateful when Jane kept their arms locked together as she led her out of the building. "I cannot wait to get home though. I need a hot bath and my bed."

"Then you shall have both those things," Jane grinned, opening up the passenger's side door of her car and making a dramatic sweeping gesture with her arm. "Your chariot my lady," she joked, the sound of Maura's light chuckle instantly making her feel better as she shut the door and made her way around to the other side and got in. "How's your face anyways? No one else gave you a hard time did they?"

"No, there weren't any other problems," Maura shook her head. "And my face feels fine now. It feels like the swelling has gone down."

"Well it still looks pretty bad," Jane said, earning a glare from the blonde. "I mean your _face_ doesn't look bad!" She corrected herself. "The bruise still looks pretty bad. Your face looks great...I mean…well you know what I mean."

"I do," Maura smiled. "Thank you for coming to pick me up. I really didn't want to have to take a cab home and I really wanted to see you."

"I wanted to see you too," Jane replied, glancing at the blonde with a smirk on her face. "I wouldn't be anywhere else right now."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

Though she didn't particularly want to be away from Maura for any amount of time at the moment, Jane understood her best friend's desire for a hot bath, deciding to order a pizza while she waited, figuring Maura would allow the greasy treat after everything she had been through. Jane couldn't begin to understand how Maura must be feeling since she was struggling to understand her own feelings at the moment; pacing the kitchen as she waited for Maura to return, beginning to feel more and more anxious the longer she waited.

It wasn't until the pizza was delivered that Jane finally decided she needed to check on her friend, making her way towards the master bathroom where she stood at the door and listened for any signs that Maura was in some sort of distress.

"Maur?" Jane gave a light knock on the door. "I ordered dinner. It just got here. You coming out of there any time soon?" She asked, listening for a reply but only hearing some light sniffling on the other side of the door. "Maura?" She tried the handle, surprised when she found it unlocked.

Hesitating for moment, Jane wasn't sure if she should just walk in, worried about Maura, but also nervous about what she would see if she did; not wanting to invade Maura's privacy. Her worry winning out though, Jane entered the bathroom, feeling her heart breaking as she found Maura sitting on the floor in front of the bathtub wrapped up in a towel and looking like she was completely lost in thought.

"Maur? Are you okay?" Jane asked carefully, sitting down next to the blonde, reaching out for her hand when she didn't immediately get a response. "Maura. Talk to me."

"I was so scared," Maura eventually shook her head. "I didn't…I couldn't remember anything and I thought…I really thought I did it Jane," she admitted, finally turning towards Jane, tears in her eyes. "I thought…I…"

"I didn't," Jane squeezed Maura's hand in reassurance, feeling tears stinging her own eyes. "I never once thought you did this, even when all the evidence was telling us otherwise. You wanna know why?" She asked, waiting until Maura nodded before continuing. "Because I know you Maura. I know you could never do anything like this," she shook her head, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman and pulling her close, not caring about the lack of clothing. "You are the kindest, most caring person I know Maura Isles and I knew you would never do this and I would have spent the rest of my life proving that if I had to. I would have never let them keep you in there."

Releasing a sob she had obviously been holding in for the last several days, Maura rested her head on Jane's shoulder, finally releasing all of the emotions she had been feeling since she had woken up on her couch with no memory of the night before.

"You're okay now Maura," Jane placed a kiss on top of Maura's head. "Everything's okay now Maur. You're going to be okay."

"I just…I…" Maura struggled to speak.

"I know," Jane nodded, hugging her friend tighter. "I know."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

It was a while before Maura finally calmed down enough to get up and get dressed and the pizza was getting cold by the time she and Jane finally made it back to the kitchen, but Jane didn't mind; placing a couple slices on a plate for Maura before grabbing some for herself. The pair ate at the table in companionable silence for a while; Jane continually checking to make sure Maura was still okay.

"Jane," Maura sighed after catching the brunette watching her for the third or fourth time. "I'm okay. Honestly. I think I just needed a few moments to break down after everything that happened," she explained. "I spent the whole time trying to keep everything together and not break down in front of everyone. I just needed a moment."

"Okay," Jane nodded, always amazed by the strength of this woman beside her, understanding that most people didn't truly understand Maura Isles or didn't get to see the real her like Jane did. "I was scared too you know," she eventually admitted, dropping the crust of her pizza back down on her plate. "I was scared the second we found your badge in that car and I was even more scared when I saw you in there," she continued. "When I saw your face…when I saw what they did to you I didn't…I really didn't want to leave you there Maura…I was _so scared._ "

"Jane…" Maura attempted to interrupt but Jane quickly put up a hand, shaking her head.

"When I left I told you to stay alive and the whole time I just kept thinking…" Jane held back a sob, not wanting to cry right now. "I felt like I could barely breathe when you were in there. I kept thinking what if something happened when I wasn't there. What if something happened when I couldn't protect you and I just…I kept thinking what if I never got to…what if I never…" She couldn't decide if she wanted to say what she had really been thinking; wasn't sure if now was the right time, if there would _ever_ be a right time.

"What if you never what Jane?" Maura finally asked, watching Jane's expression carefully, understanding that the brunette was struggling with something. "What is it Jane?"

"I…I love you Maura," Jane eventually replied.

"I love you too Jane," Maura responded right away, not understanding the seriousness behind her friend's admission; not realizing they were talking about two different kinds of love. "Of course I love you."

"No," Jane shook her head. "You don't understand Maura. It's not just that I love you as my best friend Maura," she said, taking a deep breath, trying to settle her nerves. "I _love_ you. I'm _in love_ with you. I think I have been for a long time now but I couldn't admit it to myself or you because I didn't want to ruin everything that we have so I've just been pushing it all down but I just…I don't want to do that anymore. I can't do it anymore," she continued nervously. "After these last few days I just…I just want to be honest with you and I just want to protect you."

Finally looking up at Maura, Jane noticed the blonde looked like she was in shock; opening up her mouth for a moment before closing it again, clearly not knowing what to say.

"You…you love me?" Maura was blinking rapidly, obviously trying to keep her tears at bay. "You're in love with me?"

"I am," Jane nodded. "And I understand if you don't feel the same way and I get that we're best friends and this probably all sounds a little scary and maybe a little crazy but I…"

"Jane," Maura interrupted, placing her hand over the brunette's. "A lot of things about the last few days scared me but do you know what kept me going?" She asked, giving Jane's hand a squeeze. "It was you Jane," she moved forward in her chair so that their knees were now touching. "You kept me going because I knew you would never give up on me. I knew you would do whatever you could to get me out of there and keep me safe because I know you," she repeated the brunette's sentiment from earlier. "So maybe part of me already knew that what we have wasn't just friendship," she shrugged. "Maybe part of me knew that you felt more for me than just friendship…or maybe I just hoped it because…well because I love you too Jane."

"You…you do?" Jane's eyes were shining with tears now, no longer able to keep it together.

"I do," Maura smiled a teary smile, leaning forward as she placed a hand on Jane's cheek before joining their lips together.

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"So what do we do tomorrow?" Maura asked Jane later that night, the pair cuddled up together in Maura's bed, having spent much of the evening talking about the last few days while sharing sweet kisses that Maura hoped would never end.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked, kissing the top of Maura's head, which was currently resting on her chest.

"Well I've been completely cleared of all charges so I'm returning to work tomorrow so what do we do?" Maura clarified. "How are we supposed to act at work now? I mean things are different now. We're together so…we _are_ together now aren't we?" She sat up so she could look at Jane properly.

"Yes we are," Jane pulled Maura in for a kiss, wanting to reassure her before they quickly cuddled up together again. "I really don't think we need to act all that differently than we usually do at work though Maur. I mean people have thought we were dating for years anyways."

"They have?" Maura sounded genuinely surprised, having never heard those rumors before.

"Oh yeah," Jane chuckled, never really bothered by what people were saying about her at the office. "So tomorrow you come back to work where you belong and I'll be right there waiting for you. I'll welcome you back the same way I always would."

"Okay," Maura nodded, cuddling further into the brunette, letting out a content sigh. "Thank you again Jane."

"For what?" Jane asked, letting her eyes fall shut, feeling like she would finally be able to sleep after the last couple sleepless nights.

"For always being on my side, for believing in me no matter what," Maura replied, sounding tired. "For everything you did for me these last few days."

"I would do anything for you Maura," Jane held Maura tighter, never wanting to let go now that she finally had this woman; now that the truth was finally out. "I will _always_ be there for you. No matter what."


End file.
